


Airplane Shenanigans (Economy)

by fujibutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airplane bathroom sex, Airplanes, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is bored during a flight. He has an idea about what he and John can do, but... They're on a plane. Not much room. Commence cramped bathroom sex! For the economy class traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Shenanigans (Economy)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So you people like porn apparently. ...I blame EVA Airlines.
> 
> Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.
> 
> (Cross posted from FFN)

You swear to whatever diety is up there that you did not start it. You swear on dear old Nanna's grave. Seriously.

It started off relatively normal, you know? You and Dave took your seats, fastened your seatbelts and soon you were up in the air, headed off to Hawaii- at which point you would take a helicopter to a remote island in the middle of the Pacific for a sort of reunion with your friends.

About half an hour into the flight was where it all started going downhill.

Your flight left at the ungodly hour of three AM, so that meant most, if not all passengers were falling asleep- if they weren't already; you included. Your head was on Dave's shoulder, his resting atop yours, the airline's complimentary blanket splayed across both of your laps. The two of you were lucky enough to have the three person window seats all so yourselves so there was no one to bother if something happened to go down... And by something, apparently Dave meant his hand.

This was where Dave took his chance.

There you are, teetering on the edge of sleep when Dave's hand (previously resting on your knee) starts snaking up your thigh- until it's literally right at the zipper of your pants. He doesn't stop there though- and you've never been more thankful for that blanket on your lap. His fingers make a move to unbutton your pants and your eyes snap open; your head snaps up and he looks at you with the most innocent look a Strider can possess. He leans forward and mutters something like, "Just go along with it," against your lips. You try to press against him, but he pulls away all too quickly.

Suddenly he pops the button open- taking the zipper with it, and before you know it, there's a hand inside your boxers.

You gasp, but Dave puts a hand over your mouth to stifle any further sound. The hand slips lower, going down to cup your sac, and you bite down on Dave's hand- not caring if it hurt him. His fault anyways...

He pumps you up and down, until your eyes are screwed shut from the sheer amount of willpower it takes you not to thrist into his wonderful, wonderful hands.

But without any warning, he pulls his hand away- rat bastard.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and stands up. He quirks his finger at you and winks (you can tell even though he has his shades on and it's dark...) before stalking off to the bathroom. You want a little while before following.

You knock once before the door is pushed open. You step in and... Well, for lack of better word, it's uncomfortable. With Dave pushing you up against the mirror covering one wall, there's not much space for you to move.

It doesn't take long before his hands start wandering again- not that yours are still either. You just decide to tangle one hand in his hair while the other is copping a feel from the inside of one of his back pockets. Dave's hands are a lot more active though- snaking up your shirt and down your pants. You can't help but let out a surprised squeak when he grabs you.

You two separate, panting heavily and hands still wandering. "Oh shit Dave, we can't do this here," you half-heartedly protest; though your hand is definitely kneading his ass now.

Dave leans his forehead against yours, and you can see just how clouded over with lust his eyes are. "I know," he whispers. He pulls away and you let out an involuntary whine. All Dave can do is smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving." Instead he takes a seat on the toilet and pills your pants and boxers down to your knees, fully exposing your almost painfully erect cock.

He licks his lips and dives in, going for your head first- teasing your slit until it takes all the self control you have not to scream out in pleasure. To stifle oncoming moans, you take to biting down on your lip and only let the smallest of whimpers escape. When Dave moves on to lick and pump your shaft, you dare to open one eye- and gog are you glad you did.

Just the sight of Dave is almost enough to make you cum. With his shades slipping down the bridge of his nose, mussed up hair and an almost desperate look in his eyes as he gazes up at you, a hand cupping his own crotch.

It's too much.

Wit a heavy heart you pull him off your own cock. You regret the action almost immediately, but to make up for it, you bring him up and lock your lips together. He tastes bitter. Probably from _your_ precum, but whatever. Actually that's kind of hot.

You sneak one hand forward and past his jeans. You're almost surprised that he's going commando. You use your other hand to undo the pants completely, bringing them down to his knees too.

The two of you pump each other in usion, piicking up the pace and reducing the other to a quivering blob of human goop. You keep your lips locked though, tongues still tangled in a battle for dominance. Even stuck in a 3'x2' area neither of you are willing to give up without a fight,

This continues for some time until Dave pulls away and latches himself onto your neck, sucking harshly at your pulse point. At the same time, the pressure in your core releases itself and you are cumming onto both of your stomachs with a silent cry. The subsequent involuntary flicks of your wrist have Dace cuumming not too far behind.

You pull him into a deep languid kiss as you try to regain your breath and composure. "Best flight ever?" you ask.

Dave nods, agreeing brethlessly as he knocks your noses together gently. "You know we've still got a two hour layover before the helicopper picks us up... and a return flight."

You chuckle, equally depriced of air. "Oh _yes_."


End file.
